Renegade
by pookybrain
Summary: Thrax now has to deal with a newborn baby he calls Zee and he ends up losing him...guess who's hands he falls into...ive changed the rating cause its gonna get m anyway sooncant...help..being a dirty writer
1. Chapter 1 Big daddy

This is a story about my OJ char called Rory...well in the beginning he's called Zee. None of these characters are mine except for the ones i make up.(Zee and alot more coming in). I'm trying to show Thrax's father side.

The crimson virus strolled down the bad side of town.(Someplace in the colon) The streets were quiet. Only the sound

of garbage beneath his boots sounded his arrival. He had almost past by an alley when he caught notice of someone.

Boots squeaked as he swiveled on them and headed down the damp alley. A female white blood cell was tossing away garbage.

"Watcha doin' baby?" he said, pulling down his shades. The white blood cell spun around meeting face to face with the devilish

killer. "Thrax...ummm." The bag she held was wriggling. Thrax stared at it and back to her. "You're not pregnant anymore?" He

grabbed the bag and poked a claw at it. Something wailed pitifully inside. Soon he realised...

He ripped through it and pulled out a newborn baby. His baby. It gasped for air. "What the fuck are you doin'!" he heaved,

staring wildly at her. He grabbed her arm but she squeezed herself out of his grasp. She gazed stupidly at his feet. "I told you I didn't

want one..."

"So you decided to try and kill it!" She stepped forward. "Listen...if I was caught with this kinda baby i'd get my ass thrown

in jail for contaminating myself with a virus. You couldn't even control yourself. Always have to go around dogging every girl on the

street." Thrax shook his fists at her and growled. "It's your own fuckin' fault too you whore! You couldn't keep your hands outta my

pants." He raised his left hand, arching his longest claw. It glowed like a hot poker. "If you ain't gonna be faithful to me...then you're

faithful to no one.."

He raked and slashed through her tender body. Globs of blue goo splattered the walls. A sudden shriek was the

only thing that marked her death. Not an ear heard it. He sauntered out as if nothing happened. The little baby shuddered terribly from

lack of warmth and food. He snuggled it close in his arms. "Hey..hey..lil' boy. I've always wanted one." The baby still cried and shivered.

"Alright...mmmm..I'll find you something." He stuck the baby inside one of his coat pockets. His intense body heat warmed him, shutting him up finally.

Thrax entered a large boil on the mans backside. It was a perfect place to hang out. A large population of germs hung around.

He entered a bar and shoved his way towards a seat, towering over the smaller germs. "Hey bud, got milk?" The bar tender looked up,

from the barf tap. "Is that a joke red?" Short-tempered, Thrax yanked him close. His spicy breath blew on his face. "I said get me some

milk." The tender whimpered. "Yes, right away sir."

His pocket wiggled around. It cooed shrilly. "Hey now...lil un'...be tough." He pulled the baby out and set him on his palm. "You lookin' alot like yo' big daddy."

"Here you go sir." The tender pushed a glass of sour milk forward. Thrax glared at him. "Where's the bottle?" The tender went back

without asking any questions and brought back a little bottle. "A lady left this here..i figure you can have it.." Thrax snatched it. "Couldn't

even warm it." He stuck his glowing claw in the glass, making the milk boil. He snuggled the baby and bottle back into his pocket.

"Hey hot sauce..." A sweet voice cooed from beside him. Thrax pulled his shades down. "Mmmmm." A sexy yellow virus was sitting

beside him. Another voice murmered from his otherside. "Hey stud. What you up to?" He smiled a grin of crooked teeth. "Jus' sizzlin."

The two viruses leaned against him. "Whats a hot stuff like you doin' here?" One of them grabbed his pointed chin. "I've seen you before.

I heard you were dead."

"Naw...lil' alcohol don't hurt too bad. I jump right backup." He flexed his massive shoulders.

"Oh...toughy." They purred pleasantly together. The other virus pulled his dreadlocks. "Hey now, don't forget me." He placed his arms

around them both. "So big stud..you here to kill."

"Nope jus' hangin' around." One of the female viruses huddled close. "I've been lookin for someone to divide with..heard you're really

tough. Could some of you in my babies."

Thrax cocked his brow. "Sorry baby...but i've learned my lesson." He patted the lump in his coat. It let out a fart. A nasty smell started

to hover. The girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Uhhhh...woopsy...gotta go." He darted to the bathroom. His face felt red hot. "Saved it for the girls didn't ya." He struggled to change

the babies diaper, barfing and gasping the whole time. "_Mercy me_..gawwwwk!" Afterwards he quickly washed his hands under the

faucet. Green goo spewed out.(A germs way of "sanitizing") Quickly he headed out of the deathtrap and out the bar. "I hadn't even

given you a name yet. Maybe I'll call you...Zee. Yeah, yo' like that...lil' Zee." Zee grasped his fathers longest claw and sucked on it. A big

smile stretched across thrax's face. Being a daddy wasn't too bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Its raining babies!

Just so no one gets confused zee and rory are the same germ. he gets a different name.

Thrax glided through the air. His coat flapped behind him. "Hold on lil' Zee." Zee was stuck inside his dads turtleneck unable to hear

him under the blasting wind. Thrax threw his head back around and laughed mercifully. His victim was dying slowly under his baking

temperature. "I'll teach you to be jus' like me." Zee clutched in his hand a shimmering dna bead that Thrax had snatched from the

hypothalamus.

It seemed forever before Thrax landed. Zee was sleeping when he felt a rude jolt. Almost throwing him out. Thrax rubbed

his wind-burned face. "Gotta get used to this again." He pulled off his shades and scanned the area. He had landed on a piece of toast.

"No butter...can't get any easier." Zee's eyes grew wider when he saw a towering human loom over the plate. He cried and stuffed his

head under Thrax's turtleneck. "Don't worry. We're the predators...he's your prey." The mans big face creeped closer.

"Hello...Frank." Thrax growled. A huge knife with butter on it suddenly came into view. "Uh, oh." Thrax crouched down into a porous

hole and covered them with his coat. A ear-deafening series of crunches and scrapes scared Zee into filling his diaper again. Thrax held

his breath and waited. Packed around inside a glob of bread, he pulled himself free out of the sticky mess. "Eckkkkk..fresh bread." He

swiped his trenchcoat and shook his dreadlocks. "Ewwwww...Zee you stink again." He pulled him out from his collar and climbed up

further towards the throat, trying to sneak past the germ patrols. "Shit!" Thrax lost his footing and dropped Zee down the back of the

throat. "ZEE!" He shrieked, reaching out to hook him with a claw. Zee was dangling by his diaper on a piece of stuck food. The throat

started to jerk and a loud bellowing was rumbling from below. "Awwww shit. No!" He reached down further. "Cmon Zee...reach for

daddy!" Zee reached out desperatly. A loud bellow suddenly whooshed right out sucking Thrax along with it. Zee would have been too if

he hadn't been caught on a tonsil. Thrax spun around in the air and landed on a stick of butter. He pushed around, his legs stuck fast. Pain

shot through his legs. His eyes darted around. _Wheres Zee! _"ZEE..ZEE! ARGGGGHHHH!" He yanked his legs out. More pain streaked

through his body. "DAMN YOU FRANK!" He crouched down and buried his face in his arms. _What kind of father am I..._

Osmosis and leah walked hand and hand down the street near the throat. A little hand tugged on his pants. "Daddy! Can I get a

booger pop! Pleazzzzzze!" Ozzy pulled earwax coins out of his pocket. "Here Raffy, now hurry." Him and leah sat on a nearby bench.

"He's grown up fast. What is he? Three weeks?" Leah layed her head on him. "Yes...pretty soon he'll have another birthday party." Ozzy

looked up towards the throat. "What the Frank is that?" An object was falling right towards him. It hit him squarely on the gushy head. It

softened the impact. He pulled it off and gasped "Mother of Frank! It's raining babies!" Leah pried it off his hands. "Awwww..shhhhh.. Its

alright."

"Funny lookin' white cell." Ozzy stared at him. "That things a germ! We should squash it!" Leah cuddled him against her chest. "No! It's

not his fault. We can teach him to be good. Can we wittle un'...Now he needs a name."

Ozzy tapped his forehead. "Whata bout' dookie cause thats what he smells like."

"He probably needs a diaper change."

"He's lookin' all Thraxy...you think their related?" Ozzy said, holding his nose.

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter. It all depends on how you raise them."

"Well then...lets call him Rory...since now he's turning kinda red."

"Uh, oh I think he's about to go again."

Raffy came back and saw the strange blushing baby. "You had a baby? Where's the sperminator dad? I didn't even see him."

Ozzy smiled sheepishly. "Uhhhhhh hee...lets go change its diaper."


	3. Chapter 3 Eve

okkkk...someones reading this fic(i can tell on the stats..over 30 hits!) several on each chap. PLEASE REVIEW! i'm not trying to be mean but...its good to hear what someone thinks. i know i'm not the bestest writer out there...its kinda like talking to the wall(which is practically my best friend)well...HERES CHAP 3!(if anys reading it...)

Thrax had grown up on the poorest and harshest part of his birth home, inside an also homeless person. He never knew what love

wasgrowing up. His mother, a scarlet/anthrax bore him into this hateful hell hole he called home. She never gave him any affection.

Only made sure he had food and clothes on his back. Often he stared in disbelief and jealously of other loving parents. He didn't know

why...

They frequently hung around clubs. Thrax tried to learn the cityslickers way of life while his mother went whoring around. There was

only one virus that Thrax had ever feared in his life and that was his father. A very well-known rabies virus with a love for slow throttling.

He was a very evil, devilish creature with sabor fangs and claws. To a young Thrax, he was bigger then the tallest mountain. Long

spikes stuck out of his head and shoulders. His gaze mirrored insanity and hate for everything alive. Thrax always wondered what his

mother found in him.

His father was very picky about his offspring. Only a few select suited to his tastes for an evil race. Thrax and two other half siblings

were the only ones to survive his tests. A test for killing a victim sufficently and merciless.

"You kill them too fast Thrax!" His father often shrieked, spraying foam everywhere. It was from his father he inherited a deep hatred

and coarse features. Luckily his mothers blood tones them down, leaving Thrax hansome and somewhat elegant. He was abandoned at a

very early age of three months.(equivelant to an eight year old boy) There he lingered cold and scared in the damp alleys urging for his

mothers warmth. Soon enough he got over her and stayed at the clubs. He grew up there and was known for his fierce temperment. The

name "muerte rojo" stuck to him.

His reputation attracted alot of females. Not once had he dared to "commit" himself to them.(he never ommited to anyone his

virginity)Love was nothing more than a passing myth to him till he met a particularly beautiful polio virus called Eve. It was at the

"Pimp" club that he met her. She sat alone at a dark corner table, watching him dance. He strutted over and introduced himself to the

dainty virus. Thrax had more to grow, but was still an impressive sight. "Hey baby girl" It was there he experienced his first taste of

love...and losing his virginity.. Together they slicked the streets and finally killed their victim. Afterwards he was on the hunt.

Thrax luckily had been discovered by her and helped him struggle off the sticky butter. Thrax managed to carry himself into Franks

daughters nose. "I think my legs broke.." He whined, rubbing his swollen leg."So this is where you live... in Franks daughter."

Eve smiled. "Yeah...badly enough this girls immune to me." Thrax looked around the huge cave like nostril. "Well thats gotta

suck...looks like she keeps it clean in here." Eve stared at him for awhile. "You've gotten so much older..." Thrax pulled off his shades.

"So i'm an old geez now."

"I didn't mean it like that." She leaned against his shoulder. He nuzzled her affectionatly. His sticky tongue going up her neck. She

purred softly. He tried to but only managed to muster a growl. "You haven't seen you're two sons yet." Thrax's eyes widened. "Two?"

"Yeah...I had twins. They both look like you. But are different as a fever from a chill."

"Where you live at?"

"Some hidden place up in the nerves." Thrax managed to heal his leg in time to follow her home."Do you think maybe...we could stick

together awhile." She asked. He waved a claw. "I don't believe in couplin'...you know that..i don't have the times."

"I know...its just a cell thing but i don't mean permenantly..just off and on. I don't want you sticking around everyday either."

"Well i'm going off and on ain't I?"

"Yeah...we'll divide again right?"

Thrax grinned hungerly. "Well yeahhh of course. There's no way I'm sleepin' in the same bed without turnin' on the heat."

"You know...others of my kind are hatin' on me for lovin' on a mutt."

"Tell em' to stick it. Purebreds are weaker."

"Oh really..lemme guess...dandruff and headlice."

"Nope...toughest rabies around for a daddy."

"Rabies...oh you're turning me up."


	4. Chapter 4 Thraxs idea

Thanku captainrose! Thrax will now give you a big smooch! i appreciate the comments!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry about the place..."Eve said, stepping inside the door. "It's alittle clean." Thrax whipped off his shades and stuck them in his

pocket. "It's not too bad." He plopped down on an aged sofa. A moldy smell waffed out. "So wheres the boys?"

Eve placed two beers on the coffee table in front of them. "With friends." He grabbed one and popped off the cap with a claw. Eve sat

down next to him with a book in her hand. "Oh, no not that old year book.." It opened with a dry crack. "I look so stupid as a kid..."

"It's suprising we went to the same school and didn't even know each other." She flipped through several pages. "Theres you...ahaha you

look so cuuuute!"

"I look like shit..." He took a sip of beer."Stick figure...well I admit..theres uglier germs in there..Look that one looks like an ass crack.."

He chuckled to himself. "So wheres you?"

She flipped back to the freshmen class. "Right...here." Thrax pulled it away. "Mmmmm...delicious. I remember how I used to get

suspended all the time...then got expelled..never went to school after that. Used to drive them teachers to drink..." He smiled pleasantly.

"Sounds like you." The heavy book slipped through his claws and on his nuts. Thrax bended over and hurled all over the table. Eve

laughed uncontrollably. "Shit, hell, bitch, damn and fuck.." He sputtered.

"Theres no need to cuss the whole alphabet."

The door suddenly slammed. "Hey mom...who's that?" said a young voice. Two half-grown twins stood at the door. They both had their

mothers hair and their fathers red skin.

"This is your father."

Thrax cocked his head sideways, still squinting with pain. "So...ain't you gonna say hello to big daddy."

"Daddy?...kinda looks like the devil to me." One of them said. Thrax leaned back, clutching his balls. "Just like me alright." The two boys

creeped back outside, whispering.

"Well thats was a happy reunion.." Thrax kicked off his shoes and stretched out across the couch. Eve layed on top. She used to do this

when they were younger, being much smaller. He had gotten bigger since.

"Did you see any other girls?" She questioned.

"Not really..." He was feeling tired. Eve just sighed and squeezed herself between the couch and him. He rolled over and wrapped his

arms around her. Pushing his nose against hers. "You're the only one that I have and will love..." She smiled, snuggling her face under his

chin. "It's cold in here." Thrax pulled his coat apart and bundled her inside with him. Pressing his intense body heat against her. She glided

her hand down his gaunt face. There was always that hard glint in his eyes. The reflection of one who had toiled through the toughest

aspects that life could throw at him, molding him into a coarse, untrustful slicker. He wouldn't tell her how much he loved curling up with

her. It made him feel too soft. Feeling a sudden craving for beer, he reached around. "Thirsty...you got anymore?"

Eve tighting her grip around his neck. "No you can't...remember what happened the last time."

"What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Figures...you ran around twirling you underwear..."

Thrax smiled. "So..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_Out on the streets...and wearing nothing_..."

He chuckled nervously. "Thats because I drunk like five."

"And how do you know that?"

"Educated answer..." He lapped up the last drops of beer. Lying there awhile brooding in his thoughts. "This beers got me thinkin.' An

idea to kill dirty old Frank...you like kids so much don't you?"

Eve curled closer. "Yeah."

"Since I obviously can't do this alone..might as well have an army to back me up."

"An army of children?"

Thrax aimed the bottle at a nearby trash can. It shattered against the wall instead. "Shit...uhh I clean that up...yeah an army of Thrax and

his boys...and _you know what that means_.."

Eve almost jumped up. "Oh finally! Some dividing! Oh I've got to think up baby names..and we need to get stuff." She ran off into her

room. An evil smile spread across Thraxs face. "You're going down Frank my man..."


	5. Chapter 5 Rory

_2 years later_...

Leah stuck her head out the kitchen. "Dinners ready!" Her three sons came rumbling through the entrance, shoving each other from the

stove.

"I'm gettin' first dibs yo!" The peculiar of the three dug a huge spoon in a pot of chili vomet. He always gets the first serving, intimidating

the others with talon claws and fangs. Long purplish dreadlocks hung over his face, conceilling his green-yellow eyes. His face was round

down to a point chin along with a pair of "whiskers" sticking out from the sides of his face. His skin was the most unusual. Sometimes it

took a baffling red hue which could quickly turn back to a opaqish-blue. It depended on his mood. Many figured it was all just a

mutation. Everyone but Ozzy and Leah knew what he really was.

Leah took him to the doctor soon after they found him and got his genetics tested. To both of their horror, the test came up that he was a

son of some immunity cell and...Thrax. Ozzy repeatly told her that he should be put up for adoption. Leah blankly refused. "It's not his

fault Jones! We're going to raise him to be good."

"You can't raise a good germ! It's like trying to teach a rabies virus to be an animal lover..."

Ozzy lost the fight and ended up raising Thrax's dumped child. "He doesn't know and he'll never know..."

The oldest of the siblings shoved at the strange one. "C'mon man hurry.." The strange one swerved around and mock attacked with his

teeth. "Rory...cut the shit." Ozzy yelled.

"Ok..ok." Rory sighed. His clawed feet made a clack clack on the floor. He had a carton of sour milk and rotten eggs for a drink. His

parents had gotten used to the acrid stench. He himself carried a spicy hot scent that was in a every immunity cells innate memory as a

meaning of death, poison and evil.

Rory always struggled eating with silverware. His claws weren't made for gripping, only for slashing and pricking. Eating straight out of the bowl suited him most.

"Rory..." Leah said, eyeing him sternly. "Mom yo' know I can't eat like dat."

"Fine...but eat nicer."

He dipped his face back into the bowl, lapping the contents. The two siblings wrinkled their noses. Pieces of food speckled the table, which he licked clean.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow." Leah asked.

"Yeah...like I really wanna go." Rory remarked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rory and his siblings jumped into their dads car. "Step on it Rory we're late!" Rory pulled it into gear. "Yeah, yeah your

own fault Freddy." They barely missed the the tardy bell. Rory plopped down in his seat right before the bell rung. The teacher marched

slowly towards his desk tapping his ruler across his hand. "Today we're going to learn about the differences of a germ and a cell." He

yanked down a chart picturing the two figures.

"It is very important to tell the difference, considering most of us are immunity cells." He tapped harshly on the virus. "Germs are usually

solid and comes in a range of shapes, sizes and colors. Colors widely depends on how potent they are. Green being the least to yellow,

black and red being the most dangerous. Viruses are more potent then ordinary germs. Anthrax, flu, and yellow fever a examples. Rabies

is an especially lethal virus which is practically invincible. They usually range from black to dark red. Large spikes cover numerous parts

of their bodies. Their teeth and claws are very lethal. Can kill a cell in just a few seconds."

Several students glanced at Rory. Some whispering. Rory just sat there with his arms folded. _I have all of these things... _One of the

cells dared to speak out.

"Uhhhh..teach. What about that dude?" He pointed a finger at Rory.

"Whatta pointin' at me fo'?" Rory barked. The teacher cracked a smile. "Well...he's just a mutation, thats all."

"Mutation my ass..." Rory breathed.

"Go to chillout. I ain't hearing that come from you."

Rory shoved his desk away. Cells whispered as he walked by. Instead of chillout, he headed towards second lunch to visit a special

someone. She was sitting alone outside eating a banana and mucous jelly sandwhich.

"Hey Anner bananer!" He called out. The cell looked up. "Rory, what are you doing here?" Did you get chillout again."

"Yeah..." He sat down next to her and layed his arm over her shoulder. "So hows my Ann." He reached over and nipped her neck. She

pushed him away.

"Nothing here...just my dad being an ass again."

Rory was always concerned about her. He knew how "mental" her dad was.

"Ann...if it gets way over..then you can stay with me. Yo' know that."

She snugged against him, feeling his unusual body heat. "Well if it does.." He pulled her chin up and kissed her. She tasted his bitter spit. It

didn't bother her much.

"My parents are goin' out fo' the weeken' Wanna stay?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. Can I ride home? Dad won't care."

"Hell yeah you can."

"Try not to get in anymore trouble."


	6. Chapter 6 BABIES!

Thrax walked up and down the long line of sons, looking for any signs of weak bearing.

"You all make me sick..." He sneared, hocking a green loogy on one of their feet.

"Why daddy?" One of them spoke in a trembling tone. Thrax swerved around, his coat flaring.

"DONT CALL ME DADDY! THATS SIR TO YOU!" He hissed. He walked back towards the front and yelled.

"ALL OF YOU WILL QUIT ACTING LIKE MOMMAS BOYS! YOUR MOMMA MAY BABY YOU, BUT THATS OVER

NOW! YOU WILL ACT LIKE GROWNUPS!"

Thrax's keen hearing caught a slight whimper. He followed it right to his smallest son.

"ARE YOU CRYING!" Thrax was near shrieking. His son flinched back, his lower lip trembling like a little whiney childs. He lowered his

eyes, not wanting to stare.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU STINKY!" Thrax bellowed hot, spicy breath into his face. "I SAID LOOK AT ME

OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE BOOT!"

Stinky reluctantly looked into Thrax's flaming eyes. He sniffed a few times. "Yes sir.."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE A SON OF MINE IS CRYING! SUCK IT UP!" His lethal claw glown warningly at them. "SUCK IT UP AND

QUIT ACTING LIKE BABIES!"

"THRAX!" A female voice called out. Thrax winced his eyes. "What Eve?" Eve walked in front of him and her relieved sons. "Stop

yelling at them!" She comforted Stinky, who was quite relieved. "My poor babies.."

Thrax rolled his eyes and sighed. "They need to stop acting like babies. Look at them. Their not fit enough to be viruses."

"Their plenty tough. Cmon boys it's time for lunch."

They all scampered back into the "woods" a nicely hidden and gooey place. Eve snugged herself in Thrax's coat. "Your a marshmallow inside."

"No...I'm a pincushion." He smiled. "Lets go catch some little germs. I know where the fat ones hang out."

Thrax, Eve and their sons stalked quietly to the place where the little green germs hung out. When the time came Thrax lunged out from

behind a green glob, landing in a horde of germs. He gobbled them up one by one. They wiggled inside his stomach, trying to excape his

burning stomach juices. Thrax settled down while the rest chased the leftovers. His only and youngest daughter waddled up to him

wanting something to eat. He kneeled over and barfed up some chewed up germs. His full sons came back and plopped themselves in

front of him, their stomachs bulging.

"So dad, when we going to kill this Frank dude?"

Thrax licked the germ blood off his lips. "Soon. When you terds can prove yourselves."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory tossed his bookbag in the corner of his room. "My room got messy while you were gone." He smiled sheepishly. Ann started

picking up a pair of dirty socks.

"Oh, you are so messy..." Rory grabbed her around the waist and slung her on top of the bed. "Mmmm you know what I'm thinking."

Ann pried his claws off. "How can I make love in a messy room. Its so distracting."

"Easy.." He tickled her between the legs. "Just look at me and you won't even think straight."

Ann straightened out the rumpled bed sheets. "Well at least the bed should be clean."

"It's gonna get messy all over when me and you get in to it." He started pulling off his wifebeater.

"I suppose your right." She felt in the mood for some love. Its been awhile since she had played around with him. "Turn your head. I don't

like it when someone stares."

Rory knew how self-consious she was of her being nude in front of someone. "Cover up Rory." She giggled.

"Why? Can't stare at my wingy ding."

"No.."

Rory pulled the covers over his waist. Ann pulled the covers over her body and started stripping herself. She giggled uncontrollably.

"Rory..stop laughing at me." She through her clothing off the side and layed down. "Don't jump on me like you did the last time."

Hejumped hungrily on top of her.

"Rory!" She laughed, curling her arms around his neck. Their lips and tongues connected together. So did their bodies with Rory

penetrating her deeply, making her whimper. A sly giggling and whispering at the door made Rory stop. He cocked an eyebrow at Ann

and whispered.

"Someones listening on us."

Rory pulled on his underwear and creeped to the door. He opened it suddenly, catching the two culprits. They both shot down the

hallway.

"Nasty pricks!" Rory yelled. He crawled back on top of Ann. "Their nasty sometimes. They've never had any so their all curious."

Ann kissed him. "I wouldn't be suprised if you done that."

He smiled guiltingly. "Yeah I admit it...I walked in on my parents one time. I thought they were killing each other. Found out they were

making Freddy."

"Eckk nasty...didn't won't to know that much."

"Sure." He started humphing her hard again. Eve yanked him on his whiskers.

"Not so hard..i'm not that pillow you use."

"Wha? I don't use nothing except you."

"Mmhmm..yeah..right."

"Self dividin' is for wussys."

"Guess you're a wussy."

"Shutup or i'll jack you through the floor." He chuckled, turning red suddenly. Ann tensed up with fear.

"Don't worry I ain't gettin' that virus thingy."

"Good. I was about to jump right out of here."She settled back down. Rory grabbed for her lips again, kissing her hungrily.

"Whens your parents coming home?"

"Way tonight. Don't worry cause your staying here no matter what they say." He grinned widely, showing his blood-tipped teeth.


	7. Chapter 7 Enrage

Thrax whiffed the cool air, looking for signs of danger. When he felt content he creeped to the edge of the huge nostril. Today they would

fly into Franks body. He clung on deeply with his claws, enduring the constant strong wind of breath the girl took. His dreads flapped

forward and backward depending on which direction it blew. He looked around and yelled. "Today we fly! Get ready cause Frank is

coming!"

His sons gathered around him trembling with excitment and fear. All waiting eagerly to bring down their first victim. One of them had

spread out their coat cape and flew smack into a wall. Thrax chuckled to himself._ Amatures..._

"Don't spread your wings yet until the time comes! Otherwise you're on your own!" When the time had come, Thrax pushed off each of

his sons. One by one they fell with a shriek. They flared out their coats, trying to catch a draft. Finally they smoothed out and flew shakely

towards Franks face. Thrax jumped off and followed after them. They all managed to land in either nostril. A rather bad landing for alot

of them. They landed on each other, into walls or on a hair. Thrax stretched out his feet like an eagle and landed smack down on one of

his sons backs, grinding his clawed feet into his flesh. Thrax went tumbling down the slippery nostril till he finally got stuck in a large mass

of sticky boogers. All of them looked at their father with fear of punishment.

Thrax pulled himself away the the sticky mass, shaking himself like a dog. Boogers flew everywhere including on his sons. Thrax always

came up with ideas to punish them.

He growled fiercely, nailing one of his sons in the face with boogers. "SONS OF MINE! HELL! A DUCK COULD LAND BETTER

THEN YOU BUNCH OF SISSY CELLS!" He snorted sticky boogers from his nostrils. "DUMB BASTARDS AIN'T FIT TO BE

SEEN!"

All of them closely followed their father down the nostril. Keeping a distance to avoid any further punishment.

"D-D-Dad?...Wheres the hypothalamus?" One of dared to ask. Thrax swerved around on him and spit in his face.

"Uh-uh-uh..IN THE BRAIN IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT!..stupid..."

"Oh..ok..now I remember.."

"NEXT TIME ANY OF YOU'S ASK ME A QUESTION..I'M GONNA STICK MY CLAW UP YOUR ASSHOLE!"

All of them wandered back further and whispered to each other. "_What the fuck is with him?" "He gets like that when killings _

_happenin'." "Are we really his sons cause I don't feel like it." "Daddy's all mean to me." "Shutup Dooky..."_

"JAG!" Thrax yelled. Jag was Thrax's best son. He was black with red eye patches and dreads. A throwback to his grandfather.

"Yeah sir."

"Take a few up the throat...Me and the rest will go through the spinal cord. Best keep two teams..keep them guessing if one of us gets

caught..you know how to get the dna bead right?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Don't get caught by them immunity cells..they have keen noses..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory found himself lying alone in bed with the sheets strewn around his middle. _Hot...its so damn hot..._And angry...yes that too. He

lifted the sheets off and stared at his body. It had turned a bright red. Rory soon realized what was happening..."Hell no! Aww shit no!"

He was welling up with "viral enrage" A disorder only a few hybrids with rabies in them would get. It made him turn red and rage like a

maniac. If given the chance he would kill anything in his path. A spark of anger made him writh his lips, showing crimson poison dripping

from his mouth and fangs.

Soon nothing but the heat and anger clouded his mind. _Kill..kill...must kill..._

He lunged through his bedroom door, knocking it from its hinges. He snarled a fury. Ann was upstairs reading a "Pop Cell" magazine. She

had heard his roar. "Oh no..." She breathed. Running to the parents bedroom, she hid herself in a closet. "Oh please don't find me..."

Raffy and Freddy looked out the door nervously when they heard him too. A very stupid thing to do... Rory shot through the open door.

Poison slung everywhere. Painting the walls with red. Raffy felt Rorys teeth sink into his shoulder. He screamed, shoving Rory in the face.

It only waxed his anger. Again he slashed Raffy across the chest. Blue goo splashed on the walls and floor. Freddy darted out from the

room and up the stairs. To his greatest relief both of his parents had just arrived home.

"Rory...raging...pant..pant..killing Raffy." He heaved, tears coming from his eyes. Ozzy ran downstairs, skipping most of the steps. Rory's

enrage had ebbed down leaving him confused. Sweat dribbled down his face and whiskers.

"Raffy?"

Raffy was on his knees clutching his torn stomach. His nucleus was turning a light pink and red stuff oozed from his fresh wounds. Rory

had realized what had happened. He backed away, choking from tears. "Awww shit no..no Raffy."

Ozzy pointed his gun in Rory's face. "I knew you would turn on us..." Ozzy kneeled down next to his critically injured son. "Raffy, Raffy

we're gonna bring you to the hospital ok..ok Raffy." Leah came running in screaming.

"NO NOT MY BABIES!" She touched Raffy's skin. It burned horribly.

Rory only stood there not staring at anything. Regret drowned him till he could barely breath right anymore. His legs trembled like some

newborn colts. "I didn't mean to..I didn't mean to..." He cried.

Ozzy turned on him. "Your...your going to locktown Rory...You commited a murder..."


	8. Chapter 8 Reunited

Rory paced restlessly back and forth, clanging his long claws against the bars. The cell was cool and damp and dark. It all fitted with his

mood. An annoyed germ in a cell from across looked up from his raggled bed and croaked. "Stop bangin' around dumb fuck! Tryin' to

sleep er"

Rory slammed himself against the bars, spraying spittle far enough to hit the germs face.

"I BANG ALL I WANT DUMB ASS!" He then violently banged his hands against the already worn out bars. He through himself ontop

his old bed and yanked the sheets over his head. A watchcell patrolled the area for any breakouts. He tipped his hat back and peered

into Rory's dark cell.

"Quite fussin' in there germ!"

Rory looked around. "Free body! I can cuss all I want..."

"What you say!"

Rory laughed a similar evil chuckle like Thrax's. He grated his bright glowing claw down the side of the wall. It sizzled pleasantly and a

awful smell simmered out. "I said..its a free body so bug off..wussy cell."

"Outta clean that mouth out with pinesol.."

"PINESOL? HA! I'll wipe you off with listerine..teehee.."

The watchcell walked out with a defeated sigh. Rory rolled over and closed his eyes shut, trying to fall asleep.

"How the fuck can you fall asleep in jail..It's so damn cold and smells like a dead germs armpits..."

He thought over and over about home, Ann and his parents. Mostly his dad. He couldn't believe that his own dad would throw him in

here. What kind of parent does that crap..ain't they supposed to stick up for their kids.

"_So stupid...can't believe them...just because I'm adopted...I didn't mean to do it.."_ He found himself crying. Thinking about his dead

brother broke him to pieces. "_My own bro...dead...cause I'm a stupid, retarded virus.."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thraxpeered down the long passage way to the stomach. He squinted his eyes as flashbacks of his little halfie son. Zee, had fallen all the

way down. He still hated himself for killing his own child. Had plenty of them..but still was his his first little one.

"Whats wrong daddy?" One of them peeped.

Irritation surged through Thrax's body. He held it back and simply rolled his eyes. "Nothing..." He sighed. The blood from the saliva

patrol cells were turning cold and hard on his coat. He turned his head to lick off the bitter saltness.

Suddenly a black blurr swooshed over him, pinning him down. He screamed in shear alarm. Struggling violently he realised he was caught

in a net. They were on strict watch this time and they succeeded. His sons darted off in different directions, leaving him to struggle.

"No use virus..your surrounded." An immunity cop sayed. Thrax glared at him breathing harshly. His claw was caught inside one of his

coat pockets. He squealed fearfully when he felt their cold hands grabble him. Instinctivly he sunk his teeth into one of the nearest arms

and bit down hard. Nasty goo oozed out around his mouth. He felt a sharp prick in his shoulder. Too tired to care anymore, he closed his

eyes and fell into a heavy sleep.

The first thing he smelled was a mixed stench of germs. He opened his eyes weakly and looked around. It was dark and grey looking. A

peculiar germ was sitting on a bed across from him staring. He realised his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Dried and bitterness

made him gag when he slipped it back in his mouth.

Sense of coordination still haden't catched up with him yet. He rolled off his bed and landed on the hard floor. Rory cocked his head at

him and sneered. "Did you go stupid?"

Thrax tried to growl at him but only managed a rasp. "Leave me alone!"

Rory bent over and sniffed at him. The smell hit him like cold water..he knew this smell from somewhere...long ago. Thrax seemed to

have caught a whiff of his too and stretched out his head. Their noses met cautiously. Rory backed away confused.

"Who are you?"

Thrax flemmed the familar scent. Trying to remember. The male was a halfie and smelled like him alittle. The hair and eyes..even the his

whiskers matched.

Thrax smiled lightly. "Why your..Zee. I thought you were dead."

Rory was very confused. "Who's Zee and...what are you talkin about?"

"Your my son..."


	9. Chapter 9 Father and son talk

**heres another chap up..i know someone else is reading this besides captianrose..don't be afraid to review. its what keeps me going..even if you've only read one chap please review it. it'll make my day. **

Rory plopped back onto his bed, not taking his eyes off the virus. "So you abandon me..."

Thrax crossed his legs and leaned back against the cool wall. "No...I lost you by accident..I would never dump my own children."

Rory cocked an eyebrow. "Yo look like someone one that would..."

"Looks are only on the outside..my feelings are on the inside.." Thrax held out his clawed hand. "I remember how small you were..born

kinda preemie...I used to put you in my coat pockets.."

He sat there frozen, his eyes feeling watery. "I killed your mother cause she tried to kill you..."

Rory's eyes widened. "My own...mom."

"She wanted nothing to do with you...a halfie. She was sick anyways..we both kinda done it in for her."

Rory sunk back down. He never felt so unwanted in his life. "So you go on and done this to me..." Rory held out his hands, waving the

gleaming claws. "YO GUYS MADE ME SUFFER...BEING TEASED...ALL MUTATED AND SHIT!"

"You were an accident..."

"FIGURES! Theres not a place in this fucking world that I fit in..." He yanked the covers over his head and cryed to himself.

Thrax only sat there. "I never abandon you...I wanted to take you in even if you were just a halfie. Since you never knew I'm a rabies

halfie..I was teased but probably not as much as you." Thrax burned a hole in his pillow. "But I suprised my dad and turned out to be

better an' my full bro's. You look like someone who's tough."

Rory looked out from his covers. "Rabies? Damn...I've only seen those in movies and books. They look sorta evil with them horns and

sabor fangs..."

Yeah...my dad was the biggest one of em all. Stood taller then me. But was always patient...mean...but he was always there..."

"I heard they were mean and dumb and very dirty."

"Myths...yeah dirty.. but germs are all dirty and mean..They're certainly not dumb...why do you think cells fear them so much...cause they

always win..always..my daddy taught me everything I know..very smart he was.."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him.."

"Well he's gone cold dead..he's was already middle aged by the time I was born..I still remember my momma, before she abandon

me...got most of my looks from her..never cared a lick for me..it was my daddy that I remember the most..I still think about the time I

took my first step..grabbed hold of daddys leg and pulled myself up...he helped me. He had a good set of spurs..they helped good for

holdin' on. Do you remember anything?"

Rory thought for a deep moment. "I remember your smell..and your color and that deep voice."

"Well cells don't remember much when they're born...so why are you in here?"

"I killed my bro by accident...fucking claws and teeth...I didn't mean it."

"You don't belong here..in a body..You outta go along with us..me and my sons."

"You have sons?"

"Yeah..virus's..but they're dumb as anything..only you seem to have got my intelligence."

"But how we gonna get out?"

Thrax smiled evily. "Thrax always knows a way out." His claw glowed a bright yellow. "So you like this city of Frank?"

"Not really but..."

"But what?"

"My girl...can't leave her..she's all I got."

"What's she? A whitey cell?"  
"Yeah..."

"Mmmmm. To tell you the truth I've kinda have feelings for female whitey cells..had one has a childhood friend..was my only friend..I still

see her now and then..I tried gettin a baby outta her but can't..guess your just special. But don't you let one word about that out or I'll

hang you in a tree by your gonades.hear?"

"Yeah I hear...

"So...who's your fake parents?"

"Some officer and his girl called leah."

"Leah? Is your daddy called Osmosis Jones?"

"Yeah he is..."

Thrax screached his claw down the side of the wall. "HE ADOPTED MY SON?"

"Do you know him?"

"Sure do..he's my enemy..almost killed me he did."

"So your names Thrax?"

"Well yeahh."

"Ohhh..sometimes he talks about you when I'm not around."

"He knows your my son?"

"Yeah..but he took me in anyway. Mostly my mom...but they both raised me."

"Oh..."

Thrax was lost in thought, scratching his claw against the bars. "I'm..gonna find a way out."


	10. Chapter 10 Telling stories

Jones walked quicker then anything towards the police station. He threw open the door and heaved. The officers looked up from their

stations and stared in confusion.

"Whats the matta chief?" One of the rookies asked with a buck-toothed smile. Jones only waved his hand.

"I hear you guys captured a tall red guy...he's wearin' a black coat right?"

"Yeah sir...big stinky fella he is...scarin' shittin' voice I say.He-"

"Yeah ok..where did you place him?"

"Uhhhh in the cell down the far left sir..wit' that other one..the blue one, your son."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jones roared. Nearly knocked the poor rookie from his seat. "You stuck Rory...in with..." _...His own fucking _

_dad...oh shit...what if he finds out...what if he...what if he..._

Jones zipped down towards Rory's cell, hoping for anything in Franks body that Rory wouldn't find out the truth._ But he knows the _

_truth...he's listened on us...he knows..._

Thrax looked up from his bed to see Jones breathing like hell. He laughed hard and long. "Hey there Jones. Looks like you missed me

alot...come runnin' all da way down here..just to see big daddy Thrax."

Thrax smiled at Rory. "Finds out who his daddy is...yep...we're jus' a whole family now.."

Jones gaped his mouth. "No." He gathered himself up. "I'm suprised of you Thrax...you...a father of a half-blood. Lover of an enemy.

Aren't we or do you just have a soft spot for our kind?"

Thrax never broke his bearing, only smiled gleamingly. "Yeah..I admit it..I do have a loving for cutie cells. Never cross the line though. Till my son that is. But i'm not ashamed..no..cause halfies sure do good for viruses like me."

He stood up and leaned against the bars. Jones backed away. "Halfies sure do good I say. Now Rory can do what you do only now a lil bit of poison is added to the mix so...Jones...who has the better half. Cause I sure can say..your kind mixes well with my blood."

"Yeah I know about that..thats why we try to prevent such things. Plus halfies a extremely rare."

"Your right about that...but _as the generations go on..."_ Thrax sung alittle haunting tune. " Teehee..Jones...why the big frown? Ain't you

happy?"

"Your both staying in there..for good."

"Fine Jones...but jus' remember. One turns into many...ahahaAHAHHAHAHHEEHAH!"

Jones walked stiffly down the hall. Thrax's deep laugh lingered in his mind like a headache. "Damn him.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrax layed back on his burn't pillow and chuckled to himself. "His face...so funny lookin'. Now he got a full beard. You see the look in

his eyes? Pure fear..teehee ahhh."

Rory only stared at the blank wall. "Now i'm definantly in here for good."

"Oh it ain't that bad...once you been in one a few dozen times..boy..i've been in worser places. Like the experimenting labs...oh yeah..but

I always tough it out..like a damn concentration camp. But the girls are cute. Sometimes they try to gimme some but I don't trust em...jus'

a lick or two..yep." Thrax licked his lips, curling his tongue over his yellow teeth. "Mmmmmm...tasty pussys.."

Rory looked over at him with eyes wide open. "You haven' some fantasies over there? Shoooo...keep em to yourself."

"You jus' jealous cause you hadn't got any...oh wait...your girlfriend..right?"

"Yeah of course..."

"What?"

"I'm no telling you my experiences.."

"Well we're gonna be in here a mighty long time so you better go on and tell me cause i'm gonna end up telling mine."

"Fine...you go first."

"Ok...there was this one time..at the massage therapist. Damn there was this crazy lil youngin'. She kept on feelin' up on my balls and

wang...I told her to stop but she's was too horny...so..."

"So what?"

Thrax chuckled. "...I cummed all over her..served her right...messin' with a big boy like me.."

"Sick...probably didn't want to see you anymore."

"Yep..you got that right. She kicked me in the nuts and out the door...without my clothes." He chuckled again. "Stupid bitch.."

Thrax went on. "An' another time..this lil girl-"

"I sure understand why you call them all lil."

"Yeah...so...there was this ugly bitch in heat..yeah you know how them girls get when their in heat...all crawlin' and pantin' for sex. She

trying to crawl in my lap and humph me..I was like "Back off ugly bitch.."

"So?..."

"So..she nailed me in the nuts and I barfed all over her fucking ugly ass...served her right..don't nail no germ in the nuts...specially if he has

a big stomach."

"Seems like all the girls nail you in the nuts."

"All the fuckin' time...they get kinda hard after a while though..toughen up."

"Anymore?"

"Oh yeah..tons more. This one happened at the club yo'..there was another girl in heat..now I must say..she was bitchin' hot. I was sittin'

on the couch and she jus' came right over and whooped off her clothes and started feelin' me. I jus' pushed her away cause I don't hit

girls..it ain't right. She came right back and started gettin' all wet on my lap so I told her..."Hey bitch..quit humphin' me like a dog cause I

ain't one and I ain't gonna play like one either..She got so fuckin' mad so damn fast that I thought she was bitten by a rabies virus..I think

she was one...so yeah...she nailed me real good in the nuts...was fuckin' knumb for days...I couldn't walk...I jus' sat in that couch for

three days straight..only time I got up was to take a piss or get me something to eat..I was in no mood for anyones shit."

"Damn...I'm sure glad no girls except mine are in it for me.."

"Yeah..jus' wait till you a lil older..."

"But that all doesn't count you for a non-virgin.."

Thrax cocked his brow. "Oh..boy I fuck my girl Eve so dang hard she can't walk for the next mornin' and she's one of them polio

viruses..kinda short..I get her pregnant everytime..thats why I got like..what...probably twelve biddies...only one daughter though...got a

few miscarriages and stillborns...I tell you..I hate it when dead babies are born..cause I'm a good daddy..who likes his babies..."

Thrax went silent for awhile.

"Now tell me your experiences."

Rory shuffled around abit. "Uhhh well...there not that interesting."

"What about your first time?"

"Oh that. Well I was just nervous and all but..that was about it."

"Some sex life. Know how my first time was like?"

"Umm."

"Well Eve was my first. I tell you I had bad aim back then. So damn scared and all horny at the same time...yeah I cummed on her too

but she didn't care..she's like the only girl that never hit my nuts...got her pregnant and she had twins. Never knew them until they were

about teens...never took me in as their daddy."

"Never knew I had so many siblings."

"Mmm yeah well i'm very productive."

Thrax and Rory chuckled loudly. Turning into a hysterical laugh. What a day...


	11. Chapter 11 Escape

Rory awoke from an eerie scraping noise. He looked up to see Thrax scraping his glowing claw against one of the bars. Several of them

had already been severed through.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked sleeply. "Breaking out?"

Thrax gazed over his shoulder. "Mmmhmm. I don't stay very long in these places. Well? Come and help me."

Rory rolled out of bed and joined Thrax. Scraping his claw against the bar, it melted slowly. Afterwards they bent the bars enough that

Thrax could squeeze himself through. Several surrounding germs stood and watched, begging and pleading for them to be let out too.

Thrax breathed in deeply. "Ahhhh..nice to be outside."

Rory crawled through...squeezing and squishing his body through. Thrax huffed. "You know...since your a hybrid you could've just

squeezed yourself through and stole the keys you nimrod.._stupid_..."

Rory just blinked stupidly..he hadn't thought about that. "Yeah I guess I was stupid for that but hey...it's no crime."

They both slinked passed several cells. Thrax looked up at an air vent.

"Looks like a good place to sneak through..as long as them bastards don't nag on us...probably will so lets get going fast."

Pretty soon Thrax and Rory squeezed themselves through the slightly fitted vent and crawled through the shaft.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Rory asked in doubt. "Could be taking us right to the damn extermination room for all we know..."

Thrax snorted. "Boy...I know jails like the cheeks of my ass...we're probably gonna have to slaughter a few cells before it's over with."

He waved his lethal claw around.

The shaft stunk like Thrax's feet after a few weeks and it was dark and musty. Thrax suddenly flinched and popped his head on the top of it.

"What the hell! Oh uh..we're coming in for a bad landing..." Rory felt the floor beneath him give way and spilled them both in the middle

of the floor right in front of the main doors. _Freedom_. Thrax wacked his unattentive son upside the head.

"LETS RUN FOR IT!"

Rory just bared his teeth and charged right through the officers..he followed Thrax right down the street and through an alley. Rory

wondered how long they would have to run since he was feeling very exhausted. He was suprised at how his aging father was not even

breathing hard.

They dove through a green and slimy forest of hardened goo and cartilage. It was very dreary and spooky. Strange smells spewwed from

around it. Thrax finally slowed to a stop and looked over his shoulder.

"They won't find us here...but we'll just keep walking. Boy..." Thrax rolled his eyes at him. "..you need to work out...pitifull that your ol'

man outruns you."

Rory did feel abit embarrassed. "Well the only reason I don't run good is cause I don't always run from cops."

Thrax settled down in a little spacy area and scratched it clean and laid in it. "Girls boy...I also run away from girls..more girls then cops."

"Girls..now they can outrun you sometimes...specially when they banged up your nuts. Can't tell you how many scars I got from

girls...now for rivals..you just ram em and slit their throats." He showed a straight scar going around his neck. "One male almost cut my

head off..bled a bit but I pulled it through."

A thrashing and squishy noise was coming their way. Thrax braced his claws and pounced when the cell came through. But it wasn't a cell

but one of his sons..the rest of them were coming right behind him.

"I thought you were in jail?" His son gasped.

Thrax cuffed him upside the head. "Well i'm back out...thanks for the help...JAG!"

Jag appeared from behind them all. "I tried not to get caught...all of us made it out."

Thrax wrinkled his nose. " Yeah...just leave me to the dogs.."

All of them stared at Rory.

"Who is he?" One of them asked.

"He is my son...and your half-brother..." Thrax suddenly charged through the group. "ANYONE WHO TRIES TO KILL HIM..WILL

BE NEXT!" He made it very clear to them.

"He looks funny...as if he has cell in him." The sons seperated from their father and talked in a tight group. "Dad wouldn't mate with no

cell..he hates them." "Maybe he got drunk?" "Wouldn't suprise me.." "Well...might as well try to get along." "I'm no friends with halfies."

Rory felt really alone..he knew they were talking about him..wondering if they would ever be his friends.


End file.
